


More Reasons Than One

by AussieWriter1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Can be romantic or platonic, F/M, Gen, Snowells, i see it as romantic but what do i know aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: Just a really small fic of something I wish would happen in 'Attack on Central City'. Harry comforts Caitlin in regards to her powers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> New snowells! I haven't written for these two in a while, so I hope it's not too OOC. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“You know, the last time we were doing this, I had just saved you from Grodd.” Harry smiled as he slowly opened his eyes to find Caitlin standing beside his bed in the medbay. She had clearly just come in to check on him, but it just so happened that she had walked in as Harry was slowly coming to.

Caitlin, who had jumped slightly at Harry’s voice, smiled back. “Well you know what they say. ‘Those who don’t learn from history are doomed to repeat it.’” She quoted.

Without thinking, Harry responded. “This is one history I wouldn’t mind repeating.”

An awkward silence followed, with Caitlin raising her eyebrows in surprise. Harry could feel his cheeks turning pink, and so he decided to break the silence quickly. “I’m sorry.”

“No! No, it’s fine. You just caught me off guard for a second there.” Caitlin hesitated, before turning and walking to a bench on the other side of the room. “Well I’m glad to see you looking better.”

“I feel better, thank you for that.” Harry said as he sat up.

“I didn’t do anything, Harry. You just needed sleep.” Caitlin laughed over her shoulder. “But I’ll take the praise anyway.”

Harry laughed. One of the first genuine laughs he’d had since he left Earth 1, he noticed. Before he could speak again, however, Caitlin’s phone, which was on his bedside table, began to ring. Harry managed to get a quick look at the caller - Julian - before Caitlin walked back over and grabbed the device. To his surprise, the young scientist quickly locked the phone, before stuffing it into her lab coat pocket.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“What? No! No, I mean, we’re not, Julian isn’t -“ Caitlin stumbled for a few seconds before realising that Harry was grinning cheekily. “Very funny Harry.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Harry put his hands up, still grinning. He hesitated, thinking about what he wanted to say next, and how it clashed with what he should. He finally decided to just plunge right in. “So what is the deal with you two anyway? I noticed something between you two when we were in Grodd’s cages.”

“There’s nothing between us. I’m serious!” Caitlin added when she noticed Harry’s doubtful look towards her. “He likes me, and I think he’s sweet, but -“ Caitlin caught herself, and Harry saw the debate rage within her as to whether she should continue. He was immensely grateful when she did. “But with these powers, it’s just impossible. The power-dampening necklace he and Cisco made, it’s only temporary. I have no idea what I’m going to do when it wears off, and I’m terrified, Harry. The thought of putting someone else in harms way, I just couldn’t do that. He deserves someone better.”

At some point during her speech, Caitlin had sat down on Harry’s bed, her left leg tucked under her right so that she could angle her body towards him. Harry himself had sat completely upright and found himself leaning towards her, his heart breaking with every word she spoke.

“Caitlin.” Harry reached forward, and placed his hand over her own. “There’s no one better than you. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever known, and I’m sure he would say the same. And Snow, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, none of us will. I promise that I’ll start looking for a permanent solution, as soon as I can. Caitlin look at me.”

Caitlin finally looked him in the eye, and Harry saw immediately why she had been looking away. There were tears filling her beautiful eyes, and as soon as she looked up, they began streaming down her face.

“You don’t have to do this alone, Caitlin.” Without thinking, Harry stretched out his hand and wiped away some of Caitlin’s tears. As he was about to pull his hand away, Caitlin reached up and covered it with her own, holding it in place for a little while longer.

“Thank you, Harrison.” 

Harry couldn’t tell if Caitlin truly believed him, but he hoped she did. Especially since he had meant every word. All other projects would be put on hold until he could find some way to help her, no matter how long that took. Caitlin was one of his only true friends (and, if he was honest with himself, someone he wished could be more), and he owed her his dedication and perseverance. Also, if it meant staying on Earth 1 a little while longer, or at least visiting more often, he definitely wouldn’t mind, and he was sure Jesse wouldn’t either.

Eventually, they pulled away from each other. Harry cleared his throat as Caitlin wiped the tear streaks on her face away completely.

“I should, um-“ Harry began.

“Yeah.” Caitlin cut him off, before standing. “Can’t let Cisco know there’s a real heart under there.”

“Of course not.” Harry laughed as he got to his feet as well. “I do have my reputation to uphold. And a good reputation is all a man has.”

“Not all.” Caitlin’s voice was light but her face was anything but. Unfortunately, Harry wasn’t able to find out why as suddenly the metahuman alert began blaring loudly from the main cortex. Caitlin turned quickly and headed out just as Cisco ran in wildly. Harry followed Caitlin, and though he knew he should already be consumed with thoughts as to helping her with her powers, he couldn’t shut out that final look she had given him.

Yes, he would definitely be spending more time here, for more reasons than one.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN. Like I said in the tags, this can be read as romantic or platonic, it's all good. I just really need more of these two, in any capacity aha. Hope you liked it, and I also hope you're having a great day! Cheers!


End file.
